


Up in the Nest

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [222]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil and Clint sitting in a tree~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Nest

“Where’s Barton?” Fury asked, not for the first time.

One of the agents following him rushed closer to his side, “Agent Barton is still up in his nest sir.”

Fury stopped walking and the agent almost bumped into him. “What do you mean he’s still up in his nest? We’re moving out in 10 minutes.”

“There are already 3 agents at the bottom of his nest sir, and he still refuses to come down.”

Fury refused to sigh because directors of secret government agencies do not sigh. “What am I running here, a kindergarten?” Although, to be fair, it wasn’t really hard to imagine Barton not moving from the top of the slide because it was the highest point in the playground. “All right, get Agent Coulson to sic him.”

“Yes sir.”

Fury had just about enough patience to deal with Barton’s hijinks as he has enough tylenols for his headache - which is to say none. They’d just finished a major op that required SHIELD’s best and it had almost gone FUBAR when the target didn’t take the bait. Luckily, they managed to snag him when no one was looking instead. Not a very thought out plan B, but it worked. That’s all that mattered.

“Sir.” The agent came back with a panicked look. “We can’t find Agent Coulson.”

Fury frowned. The last he’d seen Coulson was at the cloaked Mission Control Quinjet. He should still be there with Sitwell and Hand.

“Did you check in with Agent Sitwell?”

“Yes sir. Agent Sitwell said he went out 2 minutes after you called an all clear. and we can’t contact his comm. We think he turned it off sir.” 

Fury made a right turn and walked with purpose toward Barton’s nest. He knew where Coulson probably was. “What about Agent Barton? Can you contact him?”

“No sir. His comm is turned off. I think he likes it up there.”

“Of course he does.” Fury mumbled. “Get me a megaphone.” He outstretched his hand and 5 seconds later, he was standing underneath Barton’s nest with a megaphone.

“Agent Barton.” He said in what he thought was his most patient voice. “Come down here before I send someone up there to get you.”

The comm in his ear crackled to life “Yes sir.” Barton said into the line with more than a flustered amusement in his voice. 

Fury raised a hand to his ear. “That goes the same for you, Agent Coulson.”

He heard Barton laugh from where he was standing and turned to handle the prisoners they had on board. This wasn’t the first time he caught the two cuddling after a mission, after all.

At least he thinks they’re just cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118365610031/hmm-purple-or-blue-im-planning-to-dye-my-hair)


End file.
